Kizuna
by Mparaizo
Summary: Será que o sangue é importante? Ou laços de amor superam os lanços sanguíneos? Para se amar uma criança é preciso carregá-la no ventre? Até que ponto um casal pode chegar para defender duas crianças que foram adotadas por seus corações?


Ino observa as pessoas passando apressadas pelas ruas fazendo compras de Natal. Faltando uma semana para a data, todos pareciam contagiados pelo clima de festa reinante em Nova York. Todos menos ela. Ino se sentia triste, amarga, desolada, vazia. Ao pensar nesta palavra, leva a mão ao ventre e uma lágrima silenciosa desliza pela sua face gelada.

Vazia era a palavra certa. Há quase cinco meses tivera seu terceiro aborto, um menino. Já estava no sexto mês de gravidez, a gestação tinha avançado mais do que as anteriores, o que lhe dera a esperança de que tudo daria certo. Em vão, uma dor aguda no ventre, uma grande hemorragia que os médicos não conseguiram conter e ela perdera o bebê.

Ao pensar no lindo quarto que esperava pelo seu ocupante, mais uma lágrima rola, seguida de outras. Ino abaixa a cabeça, não queria piedade de ninguém. A cafeteria estava quase vazia, além dela havia apenas um casal sentado em uma mesa do outro lado do pequeno aposento e os funcionários.

Ela esperava pelo marido. Tinham combinado de se encontrarem ali. Olha o relógio, Gaara estava atrasado, algo raro para o promotor público Sabaku no Gaara. Pensar no marido lhe traz felicidade e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Felicidade por amar e ser amada e tristeza por não poder dar um filho ao ruivo.

Ouve o sino da porta tocar e levanta os olhos, vendo o objeto de seus pensamentos entrando. Força um sorriso, não queria que ele percebesse sua tristeza.

Gaara olha em volta á procura da esposa e a vê um uma mesa perto da janela. Ela sorria, mas ele sabia que era forçado. Ino tinha chorado muito nos últimos meses, desde o último aborto. Ele tinha decidido que não iriam tentar mais, não suportava ver sua esposa sofrer tanto, física e emocionalmente.

Ele se aproxima sereno e para ao lado da mesa, colocando o sobretudo em um cadeira. –Desculpe o atraso. – Rapidamente percebe que ela estivera chorando e se abaixa depositando um beijo na face fria, depois se acomoda ao lado dela. Uma jovem morena usando um avental imaculadamente limpo se aproxima para anotar seu pedido.

-Um café turco, por favor. –Ele fala sem olhar para o cardápio. A garota anota o pedido e se afasta. Gaara volta o olhar para a esposa. Ela estava virada para a janela e ele não sabia se ela estava apreciando o movimento, ou apenas evitando olhar para ele.

-Ino. –Ele chama de forma branda. A face pálida e triste se volta para ele e Gaara acaricia o rosto da esposa. –Tudo bem?

-Sim, está. – Ela mente e ele concorda. Sabia que nada estava bem. Ino olha para sua xícara. O chocolate já havia esfriado há muito. Ela quase não tocara na bebida. A garçonete traz o café para Gaara e Ino empurra a sua bebida para que ela levasse embora.

-Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? –Ele pergunta após tomar um gole da bebida quente e ela confirma. –Não podemos ir para casa de seus pais sem levar presentes.

-Eu ainda prefiro viajar, só nós dois. - Ele argumenta. Não queria se encontrar com a família naquele ano. Queria poupar Ino de ver sua cunhada grávida.

-Não, Gaara. Não prefere. Sei porque está fazendo isso, porém sempre passamos o Natal com nossas famílias. –Ela fica em silêncio durante alguns segundos e depois volta á falar em um fio de voz. -Eles não têm culpa.

-Ninguém tem culpa, meu amor. –O ruivo coloca a mão sobre o braço da esposa, fazendo carinho, tentando estabelecer um contato. Ino volta á olhar para fora. As luzes das ruas tinham se acendido, apesar de ainda serem cinco horas, o céu já estava escurecendo. Logo seria noite.

Gaara desiste de esperar uma resposta , termina seu café, pega o sobretudo, deixa dinheiro sobre a mesa e se levanta. –Então vamos.

Ela concorda e se levanta, pega a bolsa e se dirige para a saída, já na calçada ela vê uma garotinha parada olhando pela janela. O rapaz que trabalhava no caixa também vê e, irritado, sai pela porta. –Já disse para você sumir daqui. Vá embora.

Assustada, a garotinha se vira para fugir e num impulso Ino a segura pelo braço e olha zangada para o rapaz. – Que absurdo é essa? Ela é apenas uma criança e não está fazendo nada demais. A calçada é pública.

-Senhora, só estou obedecendo ordens, meu patrão diz que essas crianças espantam a freguesia.

-Ela é apenas uma criança. –Ino repete com mais calma, a garotinha tremia e a loira sorri para ela tentando transmitir confiança. Gaara observa o rosto da esposa. Há meses que não via nenhuma emoção ali que não fosse tristeza. – Minha esposa tem razão, a calçada é pública e seu patrão não pode impedir ninguém de parar aqui. Agora vamos entrar, estamos chamando a atenção.

De fato algumas pessoas haviam parado para ver o que ocorria e olhavam para a menina com repugnância. Com medo, a menina estava encolhida dentro de um casaco fino e sujo. Gaara se agacha na frente dela e sorri. –Você está com fome? –A menina concorda, seus olhos demonstravam medo. Queria fugir dali, porém sentia uma fome imensa, não havia comido nada naquele dia.

Com cuidado, Ino pega na mão da garotinha e a leva para dentro da cafeteria. Gaara entra logo atrás. Ainda segurando na mão da loira, a menina olhava para os doces e bolos expostos no balcão de vidro, indecisa. Sorrindo, Ino aponta um bolo de chocolate com nozes. –Quer provar esse? – A garotinha arregala os olhos, confirmando. Rapidamente a garçonete coloca um pedaço em um prato e entrega para Ino, que leva a garotinha até uma mesa.

Assim que se acomoda a garotinha pega o bolo com as mãos sujas e começa a comer de forma desesperada. –Quer um chocolate quente? –Ino pergunta passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros e ensebados da menina. Sem esperar pela resposta, Gaara pede duas xícaras da bebida quente e mais um pedaço do mesmo bolo.

A garçonete os serve rapidamente, olhando com nojo para a menina. A garotinha estava muito suja, parecia que nunca havia tomado um banho na vida. –Por que duas xícaras?

-Você não tomou o seu. –Ino sorri, desta vez um sorriso sincero. Gaara empurra o pratinho com a segunda fatia de bolo para a menina que já tinha devorado a primeira. A menina olha para o prato, indecisa. – Pode comer. –Gaara incentiva e ela nega. –Posso levar para o meu irmão? Ele também está com fome. – O coração de Ino se aperta ao ouvir aquilo. Quem eram os pais daquelas crianças, que deixavam os filhos pelas ruas com fome e frio?

-Vamos fazer assim. Você come esse e eu peço para embrulharem outro pedaço para levar ao seu irmão, o que você acha? – A menina sorri, feliz e então pega o bolo, pondo-se a comer mais devagar desta vez. Gaara chama a garçonete e pede uma fatia do bolo para viagem.

-Onde você mora? –Ino pergunta e no mesmo instante percebe que cometera um erro. A menina fica em pé e dando um passo para trás, se vira em direção á porta, na intenção de fugir. Rapidamente Gaara intervém, segurando a mão da menina. –Não vai esperar pelo bolo para o seu irmão? Você disse que ele estava com fome.

A menina pensa, seu irmãozinho estava doente e com fome, talvez um pedaço de bolo o ajudasse a melhorar. Ela volta a sentar e Gaara coloca a mão sobre o braço de Ino, apertando de leve. A loira entende, não deveria fazer perguntas pessoais á menina.

-Coma seu bolo, parece delicioso. – Ino incentiva e a garotinha a obedece. Ela come o bolo devagar, já não tinha tanta fome e toma o chocolate que a aquece. Estava com frio, não tinha outra roupa, dera seu casaco ao irmão menor. A garçonete traz um pacote e coloca sobre a mesa, aguardando que o casal pedisse mais alguma coisa. –Traga a conta. –Gaara fala olhando-a severo e a moça se afasta, rapidamente.

A menina se assusta com o tom da voz do ruivo e olha para Ino. – Não se assuste, ele não morde. – A brincadeira faz a menina sorrir, ela tinha um sorriso lindo que comove o casal. Assim que ela termina de comer, pega o pacote e olha indecisa para os dois. Ino olha para o marido, preocupada. Não podia deixar aquela menina na rua. Estava claro que ela não tinha uma casa. Não devia ter mais do que sete anos, estava muito magra e faminta.

-Podemos acompanhá-la até onde está seu irmão? Assim ninguém irá roubar o bolo dele. –Gaara fala com calma e a garotinha parece pensar. Perto de onde ela e o irmão dormiam tinha uns garotos maiores e mal encarados, eles poderiam pegar o bolo. Lentamente ela concorda e Ino suspira aliviada. Gaara se dirige até o caixa para pegar a conta. Poderia ter deixado o dinheiro na mesa, mas queria informações sobre a garotinha e talvez o rapaz pudesse lhe ajudar.

- Ela está sempre por aqui? –Ele pergunta segurando a carteira. O rapaz olha para a menina e depois confirma com a cabeça. –Ela vem e fica parada na calçada. Tem gente que fica com medo de ser assaltado e então o patrão manda eu espantá-la daqui, mas nunca toquei nela, senhor.

-Sabe onde ela mora ou se tem pais? –Gaara pergunta sério e o rapaz nega. –Não sei, não senhor. Como disse, ela fica parada na calçada.

-Há quanto tempo ela anda por aqui?

-Uns vinte dias, mais ou menos. –Gaara tira uma nota da carteira e entrega ao rapaz. –Fique com o troco.

O rapaz agradece e o ruivo se afasta. Ino e a garotinha os esperavam na saída. Ino está preocupada, estava muito frio do lado de fora e a menina usava uma blusa fina. Gaara pensa o mesmo e com um sorriso paciente, despe o suéter de caxemira que usava por baixo do sobretudo e entrega á esposa. –Coloque nela, está frio lá fora.

Ino sorri para a garotinha. –Deixe-me colocar isso em você, vai ficar comprido, parecendo um vestido. –A menina não diz nada e então a loira veste o suéter nela, que fica abaixo dos joelhos depois enrola as mangas.

-Agora vamos. Seu irmão deve estar com fome também. –A menina sai na frente e o casal a segue. Ela desce algumas ruas e chega á um beco sujo que havia atrás de alguns restaurantes de aspecto duvidoso, iluminado pelas luzes dos postes da rua principal. –É aqui. – Ela fala apontando uma caixa de papelão grande.

-Seu irmão está lá dentro? –Ino pergunta chocada e a menina confirma.

-Diga para ele vir comer o bolo. –Gaara fala pensando no que fazer. Não podia deixar aquelas crianças ali.

-Gabriel. – A menina fala em voz baixa sem obter resposta. Ela torna a chamar, desta vez mais alto e aguarda. Eles ouvem um gemido baixo, vindo de dentro da caixa. Ino olha para Gaara , preocupada e o ruivo se aproxima. –Gabriel. –Ele chama e abre a caixa com cuidado, encontrando um menino pequeno, deitado no fundo da caixa sobre um pedaço sujo de colchão.

Ele toca a criança com cuidado e ouve outro gemido. O menino abre os olhos que estavam brilhando de forma estranha. Ino também se aproxima e coloca a mão na testa do garoto. –Gaara, ele está queimando de febre.

Gaara já havia percebido que o menino estava doente e pelo jeito era grave. –Temos que levá-lo ao hospital. – Ela fala baixinho e ele concorda. A menina estava perto e olhava para o irmãozinho. –Ele vai morrer? –Pergunta em voz baixa, soltando um soluço. Tinha prometido a mãe que cuidaria do irmão menor.

-Não, nós vamos levá-lo ao médico e ele ficará bom. –Ino fala abraçando a menina. Não sabia se era verdade, mas precisava deixar a garotinha mais tranqüila. Gaara fica em pé e com cuidado tira o menino de dentro da caixa. O garoto usava uma blusa de lã fina e então Ino despe seu pesado casaco e coloca sobre a criança.

-Venha, vamos levar seu irmão ao médico. – A menina concorda assustada e pega na mão da mulher loira. Instintivamente sabia que podia confiar naquelas duas pessoas.

-Ino, chame um táxi. –Ino para na rua para fazer o que o marido havia pedido. Não seria fácil, naquele horário era muito difícil conseguir um táxi, mesmo em dias normais. Em época de Natal então a tarefa era quase impossível.

Ela vê um táxi e para no meio da rua, gesticulando freneticamente. Para não atropelá-la, o taxista para, irritado. –Ficou louca? Está querendo morrer?

Sem se importar com as palavras zangadas, Ino abre a porta. –Preciso levar duas crianças ao Hospital Metropolitano com urgência. É caso de vida ou morte. Se o senhor se negar, estará cometendo um crime. Meu marido é promotor e vai colocar o senhor na cadeia. –Ino fala enquanto prendia o cinto na menina, depois ela volta para chamar o marido. Gaara aparece carregando o garotinho e entra no táxi e Ino se acomoda ao lado do motorista, que apenas olhava para ela aparvalhado.

-O que está esperando? Vamos logo. –Ela fala e o carro sai em disparada. Apesar da situação, Gaara sentia vontade de rir. Há meses que Ino parecia totalmente apática, sem vontade de viver e agora estava cheia de energia.

-Será que Kankuro está no hospital hoje? –Ino pergunta ao marido que pega o celular no bolso. –Já vou descobrir. – Rapidamente ele digita alguns números e aguarda o irmão atender. Sabaku no Kankuro era diretor do Hospital Metropolitano.

-Gaara, está tudo bem? –Kankuro atende reconhecendo o número do irmão caçula.

-Você está no hospital?

-Sim, mas estou de saída.

-Estou indo para aí, me espere, por favor. – Gaara termina de falar e desliga, sem ouvir a resposta. Ele volta á olhar para o menino em seu colo. O garoto respirava com dificuldade e seu rosto estava molhado de suor. O motorista vê que a situação era grave, pelo jeito a criança estava muito mal e o casal estava correndo para salvá-la. Quinze minutos depois, eles param diante da portaria do hospital. Ino desce e abre a porta para o marido que entra rapidamente com o menino no colo. Depois ela pega a carteira de dentro da bolsa e quando estende algumas notas, o taxista nega com a cabeça.

-Gosto de pensar que pratiquei uma boa ação hoje, ajudando com as crianças. Guarde o dinheiro e compre comida para elas, por mim. Tome, fique com meu cartão, se precisarem, virei buscá-los, não importa á hora. – Ino se espanta com o gesto do homem e sorri, agradecendo.

Ela tira a menina do carro e lhe dá a mão, que a garotinha aperta com força. Ambas entram no hospital á procura de Gaara. Quando não o encontra ela se dirige á recepção e pergunta por ele.

-O homem ruivo com um garotinho no colo? – Ino confirma e a mulher aponta uma porta á direita. –Ele levou a criança para a emergência, entre por ali e siga pelo corredor até o fim. – Ino agradece e entra com a menina, seguindo as orientações. Logo elas chegam á um aposento grande com várias macas. Gaara e uma enfermeira estavam ao lado de uma delas.

Ino se dirige rapidamente até lá. Ela e a garota estavam despertando a atenção dos outros ocupantes do lugar. Ino usava um vestido de lã vermelho até os joelhos e botas de cano alto. Fazendo um grande contraste com a garotinha suja usando o suéter de Gaara.

- O pediatra já virá para avaliar. – A enfermeira dizia á Gaara, enquanto verificava a temperatura do menino. Ela se assusta ao olhar no termômetro. –Ele está com mais de quarenta graus. Teremos que abaixar, vou encher a banheira com água morna, o senhor poderia despi-lo, por favor?

Gaara olha para Ino sem saber direito o que fazer e a loira começa a tirar as roupas da criança. Estavam tão sujas quanto às da irmã. Ino pega o seu casaco que o menino havia usado e separa. Depois junta o restante das roupas e coloca no cesto de lixo que estava ao lado da maca.

-Ele só tem essa roupa. – Diz a garotinha, que havia ficado em silêncio durante todo o tempo, desde que entrara ali. Gaara se abaixa na frente dela. –Compraremos outras para ele, fique tranqüila. – Ela concorda com a cabeça e fica em silêncio novamente. Estava com medo, aquele lugar era grande e assustador. Ela volta a pegar na mão de Ino no mesmo instante que a enfermeira volta. Só então ela nota a presença da outra criança ali.

-Essa garotinha não pode ficar aqui, Senhor. – Ela fala para Gaara e pega o menininho que estava imóvel. Ele geme baixinho e ela lhe faz um carinho. –Logo você vai melhorar. –Ino fica emocionada com a forma que a enfermeira cuidava do menino.

-Ele vai ficar bom? – A garota pergunta e a enfermeira sorri para ela, acariciando sua cabeça. –Logo o médico estará aqui, fique tranqüila. Mas você terá que esperar ali no corredor, está bem?

Dois homens entram na sala, Ino reconhece o cunhado, Kankuro, pelo jeito o outro era o pediatra.

-Gaara, Ino, o que houve? Quem são essas crianças? –Kankuro pergunta após cumprimentar o casal. Gaara explica o que tinha havido e Kankuro assume uma expressão grave. –Gaara, você sabe que não posso atender pessoas sem documentação ou algum responsável.

-Nós somos os responsáveis, Kankuro. Vou ligar para assistência social e ver se alguém pode nos ajudar, por favor, faça o que for preciso. Ino, eu vou ficar com a menina lá fora. Se precisar me chame. – Ino concorda e Gaara estende a mão para a menininha. –Que tal nos dizer seu nome?

-Elena, meu nome é Elena. – A menina fala com timidez e Gaara segura sua mão, apertando de leve. –Então Elena, venha comigo. Vamos esperar lá fora enquanto o médico cuida de seu irmão. –Ele dá um beijo no rosto da esposa e sai com a garotinha, precisava ligar para uma amiga que era assistente social. Com certeza, ela saberia o que fazer. Aquela situação era complicada e ele tinha que se prevenir de uma possível denúncia de seqüestro.

A enfermeira traz o menino de volta enrolado em uma toalha enorme e o coloca sobre a maca. A aparência do menino havia melhorado, estava limpo e cheiroso. Kankuro já tinha saído. O médico afasta o tecido e Ino pode ver o quanto o menino era pequeno e magro, suas pernas pareciam finas demais para sustentar o corpo.

-A senhora sabe quantos anos ele tem? –Ele pergunta enquanto examinava Gabriel, Ino nega, não tinha a menor idéia da idade do garoto. O médico coloca uma máscara de oxigênio no garoto enquanto a enfermeira puncionava o braço para colocar a mangueira do soro.

-Pelo jeito ele está com pneumonia grave. Vou fazer alguns exames. –Ele passa algumas instruções para a enfermeira. – Depois coloque-o em um quarto.

-Certo, doutor. –A enfermeira responde séria e o médico sai.

O menino abre os olhos e olha em volta depois se fixa em Ino. –Cadê a Elena? – Ele pergunta com voz de choro e Ino acaricia sua face. –Ela está lá fora, logo poderá vê-la. –O menino volta a fechar os olhos, parecia exausto

A enfermeira pega um lençol limpo e enrola o corpo da criança com ele. Ino observava o cuidado e a atenção da mulher. –Você é muito delicada.

-Eu adoro crianças, nunca tive filhos, então cuido de todas que aparecem por aqui com todo carinho possível. –Ela faz uma pausa e olha para Ino com atenção. –A senhora tem filhos?

-Não. –Ino responde triste e a mulher a analisa durante algum tempo e depois sorri. –Você também tem muito jeito com crianças. – As palavras da enfermeira comovem Ino. Ela olha para Gabriel que parecia estar dormindo.

Do lado de fora Elena ainda segurava a mão de Gaara com força, ambos estavam sentados em um confortável sofá. A menina deixa escapar um soluço e esconde o rosto no braço de Gaara. O ruivo acaricia os cabelos dela sem se importar com a sujeira. –Seu irmão vai ficar bom, Elena.

-Disseram o mesmo da mamãe e ela morreu. – A menina diz chorando e Gaara a abraça com cuidado. Ele vê uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos bem claros se aproximando e fica em pé, chamando-a.

-Hinata, aqui. – A assistente social se aproxima e o cumprimenta. –Você disse que eram duas crianças, onde está a outra?

-Lá dentro com a Ino. – Ele fala apontando a porta da emergência. –O menino se chama Gabriel e esta garotinha se chama Elena. –Hinata se abaixa em frente á menina. –Olá, Elena. Meu nome é Hinata.

-Oi. – A menina responde tímida e nervosa. Ela queria ver o irmão. –Elena, vou lhe fazer algumas perguntas, tudo bem? –A menina se vira para Gaara indecisa e ele acaricia seus cabelos novamente. –Está tudo bem, Hinata quer ajudar você e seu irmão.

-Tá bem.

-Qual é o seu nome inteiro? –Hinata pergunta, sentando ao lado da menina e pegando um caderninho de dentro da bolsa. – Elena Rivera e meu irmão se chama Gabriel Rivera.

-Quantos anos você tem, Elena?

-Nove. – A resposta espanta Gaara, a menina não parecia ter mais do que sete anos. –Elena, onde estão seus pais?

-Minha mãe morreu. –Ela faz uma pausa. – Meu pai também. Só sobrou o Sasori.

-Quem é Sasori? Seu tio? – A garota nega. – Ele era namorado da minha mãe, mas depois que ela morreu, ficamos morando com ele e a tia Karin, a irmã dele. Mas eles não gostavam da gente. Quando não conseguíamos dinheiro eles batiam na gente e não nos davam comida. E eles venderam a cadeira do Gabriel.

-Que cadeira? – Hinata estava anotando tudo o que a menina dizia, ela sempre ficava revoltada com histórias iguais á daquelas crianças. – A cadeira de rodas, Gabriel não pode andar.

Gaara se revolta ao ouvir aquilo. Que tipo de pessoa vende a cadeira de rodas de uma criança? E por que Gabriel precisava daquilo?

-Onde vocês moram, Elena? Você sabe o endereço?

-Sei, mas não quero voltar para lá. Eu ouvi a Karin dizer ao Sasori para se livrar do Gabriel e me usar de outra forma para ganhar dinheiro. Então nós fugimos enquanto os dois dormiam. Por favor, não nos mande de volta.

Hinata olha para as suas anotações, se o que a menina dizia era verdade, as crianças não tinham nenhum responsável legal. – Você tem mais parentes, Elena? – Ela precisava ter certeza sobre aquilo. Depois de algum tempo, a menina confirma. – Temos uma avó, mas faz tempo que não vemos. Ela é bem velha.

-E você sabe onde ela mora?

-Ela mora numa casa bem grande com vários velhos. – Pelo jeito a avó estava em um asilo. – Faz tempo que minha mãe levou ela para lá. –As palavras da menina confirmam a idéia do asilo. Gaara vê Ino e a enfermeira saindo com Gabriel ainda na maca. Ele fica em pé e chama pela esposa. –Ino, está é Hyuuga Hinata. Ela é assistente social e veio nos ajudar com as crianças.

-Boa noite, Hinata. Que bom que pode vir. – Ino fala com um sorriso o que muito agrada o marido, era visível a diferença nela. – Boa noite, espero poder ajudar. Como está o menino?

Elena já estava ao lado do irmão. –Gabriel, você pode me ouvir?

-Ela está dormindo, meu bem. Vou levá-lo para fazer uma radiografia, quer vir junto?

A menina concorda. –Espere, Elena. Quantos anos seu irmão tem?

-Cinco. – Ela responde. Hinata olha para a enfermeira. –Você pode ficar com eles durante alguns minutos? Preciso conversar com este casal.

-Sim, posso. Venha Elena, vamos fazer o exame do seu irmão, colocá-lo na cama e depois você poderá tomar um banho também. O que acha?

Os olhos da menina brilham com a possibilidade de um banho, fazia tempo que ela não tomava um, desde que fugira de casa, há mais de um mês. Ela segue a enfermeira pelo corredor, sob os olhares atentos dos três adultos que ficaram ali. Gaara fala para Ino o que Elena havia contado á eles.

-Céus, como isso é possível? Que tipo de pessoa faz isso á uma criança? – Ino reage indignada e Hinata solta um suspiro. – Mais uma história triste de maus tratos e abandono.

-Hinata, o que você pode fazer? –Gaara pergunta e a mulher olha para ele e Ino. –Eles irão para o juizado de menores e depois serão encaminhados para um orfanato. Tentarei encontrar outro parente vivo disposto á ficar com eles, mas duvido que consiga.

-Espere, não há outra solução? –Ino pergunta, preocupada e Hinata nega. –Infelizmente não. Pelas informações que a menina prestou, o único parente é a avó que está em um asilo. O juizado de menores não tem muitas opções além do orfanato ou casas de adoção. –Ela resume a situação das crianças para Ino que fica enfurecida e se vira para o marido com um brilho de determinação nos olhos. –Eles não podem ir para um orfanato, Gaara. Essas crianças já passaram por maus pedaços, precisam de nós.

Gaara fica indeciso. Duas crianças de rua sem ninguém era um quadro triste, porém corriqueiro em uma cidade grande como Nova York. Ele já ia dizer á Ino que não podiam fazer nada e então se lembra da forma como Elena apertara sua mão e encostara a cabeça nele para chorar. Aquilo demonstrara confiança, a menina confiava nele.

-Hinata, há alguma chance do juiz deixar as crianças conosco até que a situação delas se resolva? Pelo jeito Gabriel ficará aqui no hospital por alguns dias, mas Elena poderá ir para nossa casa até que ele tenha alta. Acha que pode conseguir esse arranjo?

Hinata olha para os dois, séria. –Serei honesta com vocês. Eles serão colocados no orfanato para adoção, porém Elena está numa idade difícil de ser adotada e se Gabriel realmente não pode andar, suas chances diminuem muito. Tenho certeza de que o juiz não colocará obstáculos que impeçam as duas de irem para a casa de vocês. Contudo ele vai querer saber quais são as suas intenções para o futuro das crianças. Como Ino disse, eles já sofreram muito e não seria justo que ficassem sendo jogados de um lado para o outro.

Ino segura na mão do marido. Duas crianças sem casa, sem ninguém, mal tratadas e doentes. Elena e Gabriel precisavam de um lar, de segurança e acima de tudo, de amor e carinho. Porém ela sabia que era prematuro tomar qualquer decisão definitiva sobre o futuro delas.

Hinata parece pensar o mesmo. –Vamos fazer o seguinte. Vou aconselhar o juiz da vara de menores á deixar Elena com vocês até que Gabriel tenha alta. Até lá vocês decidem o que querem fazer. Mas tomem cuidado para não criar expectativas na menina, isso a faria sofrer muito depois, deixem claro que é apenas uma solução temporária. Eu avisarei a policia e tentaremos encontrar Sasori e Karin, são aliciadores de menores e o lugar deles é atrás das grades.

-Obrigado pela ajuda, Hinata. Há necessidade de levarmos Elena até a delegacia?

-Não, Gaara. Não acho necessário deixar a menina passar a noite em uma delegacia. Amanhã eu falo com o juiz e explico á ele a situação. Com certeza vocês salvaram a vida do garotinho, acho que ele não resistiria se não o tivessem trazido até o hospital. Isso pesará muito na decisão do juiz. Eu já vou, ligo para você amanhã. – Ela se despede e parte. Ino olha para o marido. –Como alguém pode tratar uma criança assim? Será que não tem idéia da dádiva que elas representam?

-Não são pessoas normais, Ino. São bandidos, aliciadores. Provavelmente colocavam as crianças para mendigar. Iriam se livrar de Gabriel e obrigar Elena á se prostituir. Há muitos homens que pagam bem para fazerem sexo com garotinhas pequenas. – Gaara fala com um misto de raiva e nojo. Como promotor já havia colocado muitos pedófilos e estupradores de crianças na prisão. Esperava que Karin e Sasori tivessem o mesmo fim.

-Venha, vamos ver as crianças. Elena já deve estar nervosa. – Ino concorda e os dois seguem pelo corredor, á procura do quarto onde estavam os irmãos. Eles vêem uma porta aberta e se dirigem até ela. Assim que entram encontram Gabriel dormindo em uma cama confortável e ouvem barulho de chuveiro no banheiro anexo. Ino se dirige para lá. Elena estava debaixo da água e a enfermeira lavava seus cabelos. A loira olha em volta e não encontra as roupas da menina

-Joguei as roupas desta garotinha no lixo também. Vou colocar uma camisola do hospital nela. – Ino volta para o quarto e alguns minutos depois, a enfermeira traz Elena, que estava quase dormindo em pé.

-Eles precisam de roupas novas, não podem ficar usando camisola o tempo todo. E eu gostaria que o médico examinasse Elena também. –Gaara fala para Ino e eles olham para a menina. Elena estava deitada no sofá que havia no quarto, parecia estar cansada e com muito sono. Ino sorri e ajeita um coberto sobre ela. Logo a menininha está dormindo.

-Vamos deixá-la dormir, ela precisa de descanso, eu falo com o médico para examiná-la. –A enfermeira fala, solicita. A atitude do casal a tinha emocionado, eram poucos que se dispunham á ajudar crianças de ruas, no máximo as pessoas telefonavam para a polícia relatando a situação e deixavam o sistema judicial cuidar de tudo. Mas aqueles dois trouxeram as crianças á um hospital particular e estavam assumindo toda a responsabilidade.

-Eu vou falar com o médico, vocês podem ficar aqui, se quiserem. Há uma máquina de café no corredor e outra com salgadinhos, biscoitos e chocolates. Do outro lado da rua tem uma panificadora que funciona vinte e quatro horas.

-Obrigada, estamos bem. –Ino responde e a enfermeira sai, deixando o casal com as crianças dormindo.

Gaara abraça a esposa e a aperta de encontro ao seu peito. Desde o último aborto ambos mal se falavam ou se tocavam, mas a situação das crianças os tinham unido novamente. Ele acaricia os cabelos dela e aspira o perfume de flores que se desprendia dos fios. –Você está bem?

Ela concorda com o rosto afundado no peito dele. Eles ficam abraçados até a chegada da enfermeira acompanhada pelo médico que trazia vários papéis nas mãos incluindo algumas radiografias. –Gostaria de conversar com vocês, podem me seguir?

Ino olha para as crianças, indecisa e a enfermeira coloca a mão sobre seu braço. –Podem ir tranqüilos, eu fico com elas. –A loira sorri agradecida e ela e Gaara saem de mãos dadas atrás do médico até uma sala no fim do corredor.

O médico se acomoda atrás da mesa e faz sinal para que eles se sentassem á sua frente. Ele espalha os resultados sobre a mesa e pega uma das radiografias do garoto. – Bem, a situação de Gabriel é bem precária, seu estado de saúde é muito delicado. Vejam. –Ele coloca a radiografia contra á luz e aponta. –Estes são os pulmões de Gabriel. Como vocês podem ver por essas manchas os dois estão tomados pela infecção. Já entramos com os antibióticos e corticóides, mas temos outro problema. O garoto está fraco, anêmico e subnutrido. A medicação é forte e isso pode causar danos ao menino. Estamos tentado fortalecer o sistema imunológico dele.

-Ele corre perigo de morrer? – Ino pergunta em um fio de voz e o médico confirma, depois de alguns segundos. –Sim, ele corre risco de morte, o que nos coloca numa situação delicada já que não temos nenhum responsável legal por ele presente.

-Já tem uma assistente social cuidando disso.

-Sim, eu sei, ela pediu ao hospital um relatório sobre a situação do menino. Olhem, eu posso e vou manter o menino aqui até que ele se recupere, porém não há como justificar a permanência da irmã.

- Sabemos disso, pretendemos levá-la para nossa casa, assim que um juiz de menores autorizar. Ela também precisa ser examinada. –Gaara acrescenta. – Se o irmão está tão doente, podemos imaginar que o mesmo esteja acontecendo á Elena. Sabe-se lá que tipos de porcarias eles andaram comendo nos últimos meses.

-Pretendo fazer isso amanhã, a enfermeira já havia falado sobre o assunto comigo. Ela pode passar esta noite aqui, amanhã realizaremos os exames e depois ela poderá ir. Acham que até lá a assistente social já terá conseguido a autorização para levarem a garotinha?

-Acho que sim ,ela está se empenhando.

-Certo, mais uma coisa. Vocês realizaram mais do que uma boa ação, salvaram a vida de uma criança, o garotinho não teria resistindo á mais uma noite na rua. –Ele faz uma pausa e pega outra radiografia. -Não sei se perceberam, os músculos das pernas de Gabriel estão atrofiados.

-Elena disse que o irmão não pode andar. – Ino olha desolada para o marido, pobres crianças.

-Sim, ele tem um defeito congênito na coluna vertebral. Normalmente esse problema é corrigido nos primeiros meses de vida da criança, através de uma cirurgia. Talvez ainda seja possível ajudar Gabriel, vai depender do tipo de vida que o garoto terá depois de se recuperar. Ele precisa estar forte para a cirurgia e o pós operatório. Fisioterapia, exercícios para fortalecer a musculatura, alimentação adequada, afeto e apoio serão essências para a recuperação dele.

Gaara e Ino percebem que as dificuldades que as crianças teriam que enfrentar eram muitas. Em que orfanato Gabriel conseguiria o que era necessário para sua recuperação?

O médico aguarda que o casal absorva suas informações e volta á falar. –Essa cirurgia é muito cara então falarei com a direção do hospital sobre fazê-la sem custos. Contudo, antes de tudo, Gabriel deverá se recuperar totalmente da pneumonia, o que poderá levar semanas. Acha que poderão mantê-lo na casa de vocês até a recuperação completa dele?

Ino aperta a mão de Gaara, sem saber o que dizer. No momento que tinham levado ás crianças até o hospital não imaginaram que se envolveriam tanto na vida dos dois irmãos. Porém a loira queria ajudá-los. Gaara sentia o mesmo, sabia que precisava ajudar aquelas crianças não apenas a curarem o corpo, mas também se recuperarem dos traumas e encontrarem uma família, um lar.

-Tanto Elena quanto Gabriel poderão ficar em nossa casa pelo tempo que você achar necessário e que o juiz permitir. Espaço não será problema.

-Certo, certo, isso é muito bom. Vamos aguardar o quadro dele melhorar, então. – O médico se levanta, dando a reunião por terminada. Gaara e Ino agradecem e se retiram. Iam em silêncio, segurando a mão um do outro. Param na porta do quarto. Os irmãos dormiam. Elena parecia tranqüila. O banho havia revelado uma menina linda, de longos cabelos castanhos.

O celular de Gaara toca e ele vê que era sua irmã quem estava ligando. –Boa noite, Temari. –Ele cumprimenta e espera, com certeza Kankuro tinha contado á irmã mais velha sobre as crianças.

-Gaara, como estão as crianças? – Temari pergunta entrando direto no assunto e Gaara faz um resumo da situação de Elena e Gabriel. –Oh, Deus, quanto absurdo. Você e Ino precisam de algo? Quero ajudar também. – Gaara sorri, Temari tinha um gênio terrível, uma língua mordaz e um coração de ouro.

-Na verdade, pode sim. No momento precisamos de roupas para elas. – Gaara responde. Ele e Ino haviam entrado no quarto. – Acha que poderá trazer algo?

-É claro que sim. Vou separar algumas peças das minhas crianças e levo para vocês amanhã.

-Perfeito.

-Como a Ino está reagindo á tudo isso? – O tom na voz de Temari era de preocupação e carinho. Gaara olha para a esposa. Ino acariciava o rosto de Gabriel e parecia falar baixinho com o menino. –Ela está bem, no momento parece ter esquecido o que ocorreu.

-Espero que isso não a afete demais depois que as crianças forem levadas para o orfanato. – As palavras de Temari assustam Gaara que volta á olhar para a esposa. Ino sofrera demais no último aborto, e a última coisa que ele queria era submetê-la á mais sofrimento. Esperava que ela não se apegasse demais ás crianças.

-Gaara, dê um beijo em Ino por mim, estarei em casa se precisarem e amanhã levo as roupas logo cedo. Beijos, irmãozinho. – Ele se despede desligando em seguida e para ao lado da esposa, que ainda segurava a mão de Gabriel. – Eles são tão pequenos. – Ela fala sem olhar para o marido. -Desnutrição. –A palavra sai em um tom amargo. Saber que as crianças passavam fome á ponto de comprometer seu crescimento era algo assustador. A quantidade de indigentes nas ruas era alarmante. As autoridades não tinham como controlar e os abrigos estavam sempre lotados, principalmente no inverno. O frio, a fome e a violência matavam os moradores de rua e Gaara se sentia feliz em saber que Elena e Gabriel não entrariam naquela estatística. Ele daria um jeito de ajudá-los.

-Amor, você deve descansar um pouco. –Preocupado com a esposa, Gaara aponta uma poltrona pequena que havia no quarto. Ela se acomoda, realmente estava cansada. –Vou ver se consigo algo para comermos, já volto. Qualquer coisa me chame pelo celular. –Ino concorda, fechando os olhos e ele sai, iria até a panificadora que a enfermeira havia indicado. Não haviam jantado e já eram mais de nove horas.

Ele pensa nas compras que não fizeram. Odiava fazer compras, ficar andando carregando sacolas e esbarrando em pessoas apressadas não era de forma alguma sua escolha para um final de dia, mas Ino queria comprar presentes para todos os familiares e Gaara não queria que ela andasse sozinha pelas ruas da cidade. Ino ainda estava se recuperando do último aborto. A lembrança do filho que perderam entristece o ruivo. Eles tinham achado que desta vez tudo daria certo e Gaara criara expectativas, fizera planos. Juntos tinham decorado o quarto do bebê.

Porém o destino fora cruel e Ino sofrera muito desta vez. Ele estava no fórum quando fora chamado pela irmã aflita que havia acompanhado a cunhada até o hospital. Por sorte Ino estava na casa de Temari quando começara a se sentir mal. A situação teria sido muito critica se ela estivesse sozinha e não recebesse atendimento rápido.

Quando ele chegara ao hospital, Ino já estava em fase de abortamento e passara horas sentindo muito dor, sem que os médicos nada pudessem fazer. Aquilo deixara o ruivo angustiado, ver sua esposa sofrendo tanto o abalara profundamente e o levara a decisão de não tentarem mais ter filhos. Ainda não falara com Ino sobre isso, queria esperar que ela se recuperasse emocionalmente.

Ino se tornara distante, estava profundamente deprimida e necessitava de cuidados psicológicos. Se afastara por tempo indeterminado da escola onde dava aulas para crianças da fase infantil. O fato de viver cercada por crianças tanto no trabalho quanto na família a afetava ainda mais. Ela queria muito ter filhos, construir uma família, cuidar de seus bebês. Os médicos disseram que não havia nada que a impedisse de engravidar, o problema era levar a gravidez até o final.

Gaara afasta aqueles pensamentos ao entrar na panificadora. Um atendente solícito aparece e ele pede dois lanches para viagem, café para ele e chocolate quente para a esposa. Uma família sentada á uma das mesas, chama sua atenção. Os filhos do casal riam e brincavam com jogos eletrônicos enquanto os pais conversavam e tomavam café. Gaara se vê naquele quadro e se espanta ao se imaginar ali com Ino, Elena e Gabriel.

Não podia fazer planos em relação aos dois irmãos. Eles iriam para uma instituição especializada. Continuaria ajudando, principalmente em relação á Gabriel, que precisaria de cuidados médicos apropriados para sua saúde delicada. Contudo, imaginar que eles podiam fazer parte da vida dele e de Ino era um salto grande demais e ele não podia se deixar afetar pela situação inusitada que vivia àquela noite. O futuro de crianças não podia ser decidido de forma tão precipitada.

Ele volta ao hospital e encontra Ino deitada em um sofá, com uma manta sobre o corpo. – Que folga é essa? – Pergunta e é brindado com um sorriso. – A enfermeira pediu que colocassem mais um sofá aqui para que possamos descansar. Venha, tem lugar para mais um.

Gaara se acomoda junto com a mulher e lhe passa o lanche e o chocolate, começando a comer em seguida. Ino morde o sanduíche com prazer e gula, há tempos que não sentia apetite e havia emagrecido muito.

- Quer que vá buscar mais um? –Gaara pergunta ao vê-la morder o último bocado e ela nega. – Não, estou satisfeita. Estava morrendo de fome.

-Eu também. –Ele termina de comer e coloca as embalagens no lixo, se aconchegando embaixo da coberta, junto com a esposa. Ino se acomoda encostada ao peito dele e ambos ficam um longo tempo em silêncio, desta vez um silêncio harmonioso, tranquilo, como há muito não compartilhavam. Gaara beija o topo da cabeça dela e Ino se vira, dando um longo beijo no marido. Um beijo cheio de amor, saudade e carinho, deixando o ruivo feliz.

-Eu te amo, Gaara. –Ela sussurra de encontro aos lábios dele, que a aperta ainda mais, intensificando o contato. Eles se separam e ela acaricia o rosto dele, sem desviar o olhar. Em voz baixa ela começa a falar. -Tenho sido tão egoísta, você também está sofrendo. –Gaara acaricia os cabelos dela sem dizer nada e Ino continua. –Era seu filho também.

-Não precisa dizer nada, Ino. Ficaremos bem. –Ele responde e ela concorda com a cabeça. -Sim, ficaremos. Após o Natal, pretendo tirar as coisas do bebê do quarto.

-Não precisa mexer nisso agora, faça quando se sentir melhor. – A preocupação era visível na voz dele, sabia que seria um momento difícil para ambos e gostaria de prorrogá-lo o máximo que pudesse.

-Não sei se um dia me sentirei melhor em relação á nossa perda. A dor diminuirá, contudo as lembranças sempre existiram. –Ela faz uma pausa e olha para o menino na cama, que dormia. – Vou preparar o quarto para receber Gabriel quando ele sair do hospital. As paredes já são azuis e podemos aproveitar os móveis brancos, só precisaremos de uma cama de solteiro.

-Ino, você sabe que eles ficarão por pouco tempo.

-Eu sei, mas quero tornar esse tempo especial. Eles precisam disso, Gaara. –Uma lágrima corre pelo rosto de Ino que a enxuga antes de continuar. – Que mundo é esse em que uma criança pode morrer de frio e de fome? Que algo tão precioso quanto a vida pode desaparecer apenas por que não recebeu alimento e agasalhos adequados?

-Infelizmente isso é mais freqüente do que se pode imaginar ou desejar, é algo triste e cruel. O sistema tenta fazer o seu melhor, mas nunca é o suficiente. Pretendo pagar por todo o tratamento que Gabriel necessitar.

-O médico disse que ele terá uma longa e difícil reabilitação pós cirúrgica, precisará de muitas coisas, mais a principal é amor e segurança. Acha que ele encontrará isso em alguma instituição de caridade? Em algum orfanato? Por melhor que sejam as intenções das pessoas que dedicam suas vidas ás crianças sem lar, não será o suficiente. –Ino fala olhando diretamente dentro dos olhos claros do marido. – Não sei quanto á você, mas isso muito me incomoda. Temo que Gabriel não se recupere totalmente por falta de carinho.

- Ino, não temos certeza do que realmente acontecerá, eles podem ter mais parentes vivos para recebê-los. –Gaara fala com pouca convicção.

-Acha mesmo que se eles tivessem alguém disposto á ajudar, estariam morando na rua em condições tão desumanas? Não Gaara, Elena e Gabriel só têm a nós. E não daremos as costas á eles enquanto precisarem de nossa ajuda. – A firmeza na voz e no olhar de Ino convencem o ruivo. Ela parecia ter recuperado a razão de viver e Gaara faria tudo o que pudesse para que ela não a perdesse novamente. Depois de uma longa pausa, Ino volta á falar. –Veja que situação mais inusitada. Quatro pessoas se encontram por acaso e acabam passando a noite juntos em um quarto de hospital.

-Inusitada é o mínimo á se dizer. E pensar que eu achava que fazer compras de Natal seria um grande tédio. –Ambos riem das palavras do ruivo e ele a beija, novamente. Depois que se separam, ela boceja e fecha os olhos. –Vamos tentar dormir um pouco. Já são mais de dez horas. –Gaara fala ajeitando o cobertor sobre ambos e poucos minutos depois o casal dormia abraçado e feliz.

XXX

A entrada do médico no quarto ás cinco da manhã acorda o casal que se levanta e aguarda o pediatra examinar Gabriel. O homem checa os sinais vitais do menino e então sorri. Isso deixa Gaara e Ino tranqüilos. –Venham, vamos conversar lá fora, não gostaria de acordar as crianças.

Os três saem e o médico olha para o casal, ainda sorrindo. –Gabriel está respondendo muito bem ao tratamento, logo se recuperará da pneumonia. Imagino que poderá ir passar o Natal na casa de vocês.

-Precisamos esperar pela autorização do juiz, Doutor. – Gaara fala sério e o outro concorda. –Sim, eu sei. Porém não existe lei que impeça um médico de salvar uma vida, estou certo?

-Sim, está. – Agora o ruivo sorria. –Mas só poderemos levá-lo para nossa casa com autorização do juizado de menores.

-Quando acha que Gabriel poderá ser operado, Doutor? –Ino entra na conversa, o que menos lhe interessava no momento eram leis sobre crianças abandonadas.

-Não antes de março, ele precisa ganhar peso e fazer exames e procedimentos. Quero esperar que o organismo dele se fortaleça bem com alimentação adequada e exercícios diários.

-Cuidaremos disso. Assim que o juiz nos indicar como guardiões provisórios. – Gaara fala olhando firme para a esposa e ela concorda. –Imagino que o juiz não tenha muitas opções, Gaara. A não ser levar as crianças para a casa dele, se tiver espaço e tempo para cuidar delas. –Ela responde com ironia e ele sorri. Ino adorava provocá-lo com impertinências como aquela e ele sentira muito a falta disso.

-Certo. As sete a enfermeira virá colher sangue da garotinha, ela deve estar em jejum. Faremos algumas radiografias e exames de urina. Não descarto uma infecção urinária em nenhum dos dois. Depois da coleta de material, ela poderá ir. Assim que eu tiver os resultados, entro em contato com vocês.

-Obrigada, Doutor. Está salvando a vida deles.

-Negativo, foram vocês que fizeram isso. Já mandei o pedido para a direção sobre a cirurgia de Gabriel, imagino que não haverá dificuldades quanto à liberação da verba.

-Podemos pagar pela cirurgia, Doutor. –Ino fala levemente irritada, não queria pensar que Gabriel ficaria dependendo da caridade da direção do hospital.

-Eu sei que podem, Senhora. Mas quero ajudar e o hospital tem um fundo destinado á isso.

-Nós entendemos e agradecemos, Doutor, porém se houver algum problema quanto a liberação, poderemos pagar por todo o procedimento.

-É bom saber que uma criança deficiente poderá andar normalmente no futuro. –O médico termina de falar e se despede, afastando-se em seguida. Gaara e Ino voltam para o quarto. As crianças ainda dormiam. Não haviam acordado nenhuma vez durante a noite o que faz o casal pensar que eles também não tinham oportunidade de descansar adequadamente.

-Ino, vou até a panificadora tomar café e trago algo para você. –Ela concorda e ele sai, alcançando a rua e entrando na panificadora para comer algo. Pensava na situação, o que ele e Ino poderiam fazer por aquelas crianças? Não conseguia imaginar Elena em um orfanato e Gabriel precisava de cuidados médicos especializados de alto custo, algo difícil de conseguir em instituições de atendimento á menores carentes e abandonados. Gaara sabia que esses lugares se mantinham com orçamentos apertados e dependiam muito de doações que nunca eram suficientes.

Ele poderia se responsabilizar pelo pagamento do tratamento de Gabriel, mas Ino estava certa, o menino precisava mais do que dinheiro para se curar. Precisava de alguém que cuidasse dele com atenção e carinho. E Elena precisava ficar perto dele, o garoto se apoiava na irmã, só se sentia seguro ao lado dela.

Gaara termina de comer e pede para a atendente preparar um café completo com pães, biscoitos, frutas e bolos para levar para Ino. Ele pega o pacote e volta para o hospital, encontrando a irmã na recepção. Temari segurava duas sacolas grandes e Gaara sorri, divertido ao ver a quantidade de coisas que ela trazia.

-Acho que você exagerou, como sempre. –Ele fala enquanto a beija e pega uma das sacolas com a mão livre.

- Eu não tinha idéia do tamanho das crianças. –Ela responde e beija o rosto do ruivo. –Como estão as coisas? –Ele lhe faz um breve relato da situação. – Pobrezinhos, Gaara. Que coisa horrível. Posso imaginar o medo e a tensão que ambos passaram nesses dias, sozinhos na rua.

-Pelo que Elena nos disse, a situação em casa era pior. – Gaara falar, olhando sério para a irmã. –Ino está empenhada em ajudá-los, vamos levá-los para casa quanto tiverem alta.

-Para a casa de vocês? –Gaara confirma e ela solta um suspiro. –Acha que é uma boa idéia? Depois de tudo pelo que passaram?

-Temari, fazia meses que eu não via Ino sorrir ou reagir á alguma coisa. Ela estava parecendo uma casca oca, totalmente indiferente ao que se passava ao seu redor. Agora ela voltou á ser o que era. Farei o que for preciso para que ela permaneça assim.

-Pense bem, Gaara. Essas crianças podem ter algum parente distante que exija a guarda. Seria penoso para Ino se separar deles depois, não quero vê-la sofrendo mais. –Havia lágrimas nos olhos da mulher e Gaara se comove. –Obrigado por tudo que fez pela Ino nestes últimos meses, Temari. Sei que está certa e a assistente social já está tentando encontrar possíveis parentes que possam assumir os cuidados pelas crianças, porém a grande verdade é que se eles tivessem alguém que se importasse com eles não estariam nessa situação. Não estou dizendo que iremos adotá-los ou que eles passarão a viver conosco permanentemente, contudo queremos fazer o que estiver ao nosso alcance para que Elena e Gabriel tenham conforto e segurança neste momento.

-Entendo. –Ela responde e sorri. –Então vamos lá, me mostre onde eles estão. –Gaara concorda e guia a irmã até o quarto onde as duas crianças estavam.

Ino olhava para Elena que tomava o café da manhã trazido pela enfermeira, depois de recolher material para os exames. Gabriel tinha comido pouco e voltara a dormir. Ainda estava muito fraco.

-Nossa, comi muito. – A menina fala com um sorriso feliz e Ino retribui. –Quer mais alguma coisa? –Elena nega e Ino pega a bandeja colocando-a sobre o pequeno armário ao lado da cama.

-Moça, o que vai acontecer com a gente? Teremos que voltar a viver com Sasori e Karin?

-Não, de jeito algum. Eu e Gaara não vamos permitir isso jamais.

-Gaara é o homem ruivo? –Ino concorda. –Ele é seu marido? –A loira confirma novamente. –Ele é muito bom e bonito também.

-Sim, ele é lindo e é um homem maravilhoso.

-E para onde nós iremos? –Havia medo e insegurança na voz da garotinha e Ino segura suas mãos. – Hoje você irá para a minha casa e ficará lá até Gabriel sair do hospital, aquela moça que conversou com você ontem á noite está tentando encontrar um lugar onde vocês possam ficar juntos. Não se preocupe com isso.

-Gabriel vai ficar muito tempo aqui? Ele vai ficar bom?

-Ele precisa tomar muitos remédios e ficar alguns dias aqui, mas estará em casa para o Natal.

-Natal. – Havia tristeza na voz da garotinha ao dizer essa palavra. –Faz tempo que não temos uma ceia de Natal, desde que a mamãe morreu. Ela fazia bolos bem gostosos, comprava refrigerante, bombons e colocava presente embaixo da árvore. Uma boneca para mim e um carrinho para o Gabriel.

-E o que você gostaria de ganhar no Natal, Elena? –Ino pergunta tentando distrair a criança. – Eu queria um livro de história com princesas, príncipes e fadas.

-Um livro com contos de fadas. – A menina confirma sorrindo. –Sim, isso mesmo. Com desenhos de animais.

-E o que Gabriel quer de Natal? Você sabe?

-Ele quer outra cadeira de rodas, mas são muito caras. – Ino sente lágrimas nos olhos e levanta antes que a menina veja. A porta se abre e ela vê o marido entrando com sua cunhada.

-Olá, bom dia. –As duas se abraçam enquanto Gaara senta ao lado de Elena. A garotinha sorri feliz ao vê-lo e estende os bracinhos, deixando o ruivo surpreso. Ele se abaixa e abraça a menina que lhe dá um beijo no rosto. –Você está bem, Elena?

-Sim, estou, mas Gabriel ainda está doente. – Ela aponta para o irmão e só então parece reparar em Temari, parando de sorrir, com medo. Gaara entende a atitude, ela tinha medo de estranhos. –Esta é minha irmã, Temari.

-Oi, Elena.

-Oi. –Elena responde timidamente, abaixando os olhos. –Ei, não precisa ter medo de mim. –A garota apenas acena com a cabeça, sem olhar para Temari. A mulher olha para Gaara e ele aperta a mão de Elena. –Temari trouxe algumas roupas para você, não gostaria de ver?

A menina dá de ombros e Ino pega a sacola, tirando as peças de dentro. Temari havia trazido calças compridas, moletons e suéteres femininos e masculinos e alguns pares de sapato. Havia também calcinhas novas, ainda na embalagem. Ino separa algumas roupas e chama Elena. –Venha, você precisa se vestir. - A menina se levanta e segue Ino até o banheiro. Temari segue as duas com os olhos e depois se vira para o irmão que estava ao lado de Gabriel. –Ela já se apegou as crianças, Gaara.

Gaara apenas concorda e observa o garoto que dormia. Temari se aproxima e sorri ao ver o Gabriel. –Eles são lindos.

-São mesmo. –Gaara acaricia a cabeça do menino que ainda dormia. Eles ficam ali olhando o menino dormir, a respiração dele estava bem melhor e as faces já tinham um pouco de cor.

Ino volta com Elena que já estava vestida com um conjunto de moletom amarelo, as roupas haviam ficado grandes, porém era melhor do que usar a camisola do hospital. Nos pés ela usava um par de pantufas em forma de gatinhos. Ela sorria feliz.

-Vejam só como você está linda. –O elogio traz um sorriso ao rosto da menina que corre até Gaara. O ruivo a pega no colo e sorri para ela. Temari repara no modo como o irmão olhava para a garotinha, pelo jeito Gaara também tinha se apegado as crianças.

XXX

Ino entra em seu apartamento acompanhada por Elena, a menina olhava tudo com os olhos arregalados, o apartamento era enorme. Quatro suítes, banheiro social, copa, cozinha, lavanderia, sala de estar, de jantar e sala de TV. Uma sacada dava uma visão privilegiada da cidade. O apartamento ficava na cobertura de um prédio antigo e elegante, de frente ao Central Park. Um lugar privilegiado e muito caro. Estava muito frio lá fora, porém o apartamento estava aquecido dando uma sensação de conforto e aconchego.

-Tudo bem, Elena? –Ino pergunta á garota que havia ficado parada na porta.

-É aqui que você mora?

-Sim, eu e Gaara moramos aqui há sete anos.

-É lindo e enorme. –Ino ri e chama a menina. –Venha ver seu quarto, querida. – Ela leva Elena até uma das suítes e abre a porta. Dentro do aposento havia uma cama de solteiro, uma cômoda, um guarda roupas e uma mesinha de cabeceira. Tudo simples e funcional. A porta do pequeno banheiro estava aberta. -Onde Gabriel irá dormir? – A menina aguarda e Ino para de sorrir, teria que entrar no quarto que havia sido preparado para o bebê que ela perdera. Aquilo seria difícil, porém necessário. –Ele ficará no quarto em frente á este, vou lhe mostrar. –Elas atravessam o corredor e Ino abre a porta, soltando um suspiro. O quarto era maravilhoso, tinha móbiles, quadros bordados, móveis brancos combinando, uma poltrona em frente á um tapete em forma de avião.

Ino sente seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, aquele lugar havia sido decorado com carinho e amor, ela e Gaara haviam escolhido cada detalhe juntos.

–Que quarto lindo, Gabriel vai ficar muito feliz. Mas ele não cabe no berço.

-Vamos colocar uma cama para ele, com grades para ele não cair. – A menina volta para seu quarto e sobe na cama, feliz.

-Este quarto é muito bonito também.

-Vou colocar cortinas na janela. Que cor você quer?

-Rosa. Eu adoro rosa. –Elena passa a mão sobre a colcha branca. –Essa cama é tão macia, nunca dormi em uma cama tão grande e macia.

-Que bom que gostou. Está com fome? – Já era quase hora do almoço, Elena confirma e então Ino estende a mão para ela, ambas saem do quarto em direção á cozinha. A empregada estava de licença, devido aos feriados de fim de ano. – Venha, vamos preparar algo para nós. Você gosta de ovos mexidos.

-Adoro, minha mãe sempre preparava para nós.

Ino sorri, estava adorando a companhia da menina. Se sentia alegre e feliz como há muito tempo não acontecia. Depois do almoço, ela deixa a menina vendo TV e telefona para o marido, para saber noticias sobre Gabriel. Gaara havia ficado com ele no hospital. Ficaria lá até o menino ter alta.

Depois de falar com o marido, ela chama Elena. – Que tal irmos ao shopping?

-Ao shopping? De verdade? –Os olhos da menina brilham e Ino sorri, divertida. O mundo era diferente visto pelos olhos de uma criança. Para Ino ir ao shopping era algo corriqueiro. Mas para a pequena criança seria como visitar o paraíso. Elas saem e Ino pede ao porteiro que chame um taxi, quinze depois elas desciam do carro em frente ao shopping.

Um guarda uniformizado abre a porta para as duas entrarem. O local estava decorado para o Natal e Ino observa a reação da garotinha que parecia extasiada com as luzes e os demais enfeites. Ela espera que Elena visse tudo e depois a chama com carinho, pegando sua mão. –Vamos ver algumas roupas para você, depois iremos falar com o Papai Noel, o que acha?

A risada cristalina da criança aquece o coração de Ino e elas entram juntas em uma loja de roupas infantis. Uma vendedora vem atendê-las sorrindo. –Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-las?

-Esta garotinha precisa de um guarda-roupa novo completo. Agasalhos, calças, blusas, moletons, etc. Gostaria de ver tudo, por favor. – A vendedora assente e indica uma poltrona onde Ino poderia se acomodar enquanto ela pegava os itens. Elena olha em volta e, não encontrando outro lugar para sentar, se acomoda no colo de Ino, surpreendendo a loira.

Logo a vendedora volta e ambas vêem dezenas de peças coloridas e quentes. Elena olhava para tudo parecendo hipnotizada. Ino separa algumas e pede para a menina experimentar. Elas passam mais de duas horas dentro da loja escolhendo e separando roupas e saem de lá com várias sacolas. A menina tinha trocado de roupas e usava uma calça jeans e um pulôver de lã rosa. Também tinham comprado roupas para Gabriel que Ino levaria ao hospital no dia seguinte.

Ela entram em uma loja de calçados e compram tênis e pantufas para as duas crianças. Quando já iam sair, Elena para olhando para um par de botas infantis de camurça cor-de-rosa. Ino faz sinal para o vendedor que pega um par e entrega á Elena. A menina pega as botas com cuidado e olha incerta para Ino. – Vamos, coloque, quero ver como fica. – Com um imenso sorriso a menina calça as botas e elas saem da loja, felizes.

-Agora, vamos ver o Papai Noel? – Ino confirma e se dirige ao local onde estava instalado o bom velhinho. No centro do shopping tinha sido colocado uma casa pequena toda enfeitada, com duas renas mecânicas ao lado. Em frente á casa havia uma poltrona vermelha enorme e nela estava sentado um homem idoso vestido de Papai Noel.

Elena aguarda na fila de crianças até que chegasse sua vez de falar com o velhinho. Logo ela se vê frente á frente com ele. –Olá, garotinha, como você se chama?

-Elena, Senhor, Elena Rivera.

-E o que você quer de Natal, Elena? –A menina abaixa a cabeça tímida, depois se aproxima e fala no ouvido do homem que para de sorrir e assume uma expressão séria ao ouvir o pedido dela. Ele olha para Ino e depois volta á olhar para a menina, acaricia seus cabelos escuros. –Seu pedido é algo bem diferente, verei o que posso fazer. -Ele lhe entrega dois pirulitos. - Para você e seu irmão, Feliz Natal, Elena.

-Obrigada, Senhor. –Ela responde sorrindo e anda até Ino, pegando sua mão, que a aguardava curiosa. –O que você pediu ao Papai Noel, Elena?

-Uma casa onde eu e Gabriel possamos ficar. – A resposta dita de forma tão simples faz o coração de Ino se apertar. Aquilo era o que toda a criança deveria ter: um lar, uma família. Algo simples, contudo impossível para muitos.

Elas comem e depois voltam para casa e Ino telefona para o marido novamente, perguntando sobre Gabriel. – Ele está muito melhor, Ino. Já se alimentou sozinho hoje, depois a enfermeira lhe deu banho, agora está dormindo. O médico me disse que ele poderá ir para casa em três dias. E Elena? Como passaram o dia?

Ino conta sobre a visita ao shopping. -Elena deve ter se divertido muito. –Ele comenta. –Sim, ela adorou o passeio, mas ficou muito cansada. Já a coloquei na cama. Amanhã eu a levarei para ver o irmão.

-Ótimo, o medico trouxe os resultados dos exames. Elena está com infecção urinária e anemia, nada grave, mas terá que tomar alguns medicamentos. – Eles falavam das crianças com serenidade. – Eu já peguei os remédios, te entrego amanhã quando vier.

-Levarei roupas para Gabriel e para você também. - Continuam conversando por alguns minutos depois se despedem. Ela desliga o telefone e vai ver a menina. Elena dormia tranqüila. Ino ajeita as cobertas e depois entra no próprio quarto, também estava cansada e se acomoda na cama, dormindo em seguida.

XXX

-Olha quem chegou. –Gaara anuncia entrando no apartamento com Gabriel no colo. O menino ria alegre, sua aparência estava muito melhor.

-Gabriel! – Elena exclama e corre até o sofá onde Gaara tinha colocado Gabriel sentado. –Tia Ino tem uma surpresa para você.

Gabriel olha para a irmã, curioso e então vê Ino entrando com uma cadeira de rodas nova. Ele olha sem entender e Gaara se abaixa ao lado dele. – Será por pouco tempo, logo você não precisará mais disso, Gabriel.

-O médico disse que eu poderei andar. – O menino fala confiante e Gaara concorda. –Isso mesmo, você andará normalmente, mas até lá você usará esta cadeira, está bem?

O menino confirma e Gaara fica em pé passando um braço pela cintura de Ino. –Como estão as coisas aqui?

-Tudo em ordem.

-Este lugar é imenso, Gabriel, tem um quarto só para mim e outro para você. Tia Ino comprou uma cama nova para você. Quer ver?

-Elena, seu irmão precisará de repouso pelos próximos dias. Então que tal pegar uma manta para ele e ligar a TV para ambos assistirem? –Ino pede á menina que a atende prontamente. Logo os irmãos estavam acomodados juntos no sofá, assistindo á um canal de desenhos.

O casal se dirige á cozinha onde Ino serve um café para o marido sentando á sua frente. – O que os médicos disseram sobre Gabriel?

-Ele será operado em março, depois passará pelo menos seis meses fazendo fisioterapia e aprendendo a andar. Não será fácil, Ino. O médico já adiantou que será um processo lento e que Gabriel sentirá muitas dores no começo.

-Pobrezinho. – Ino se sente impotente, Gaara percebe a agonia da esposa e aperta sua mão. –Cuidaremos dele, Ino, cuidaremos dos dois.

-Hinata deu alguma noticia?

-A policia foi até o endereço que Elena nos deu e não encontrou ninguém. Parece que Sasori e Karin saíram de lá logo após a fuga das crianças. Hinata visitou a avó dos meninos, ela está muito debilitada, teve um derrame e como a filha não podia cuidar dela, colocou-a no asilo.

-Deus, quanto sofrimento essa família já passou. – Gaara concorda e volta a aperta a mão de Ino. –Ela disse que gostaria de ver os netos e Hinata irá arranjar um encontro.

-Eu os levarei, assim a avó deles verá que ambos estão bem e seguros. – O ruivo sorri de leve, Ino tinha se tornado protetora com as crianças. – E sobre o futuro deles, Gaara, Hinata falou algo?

-Ela quer falar conosco, virá aqui amanhã. – Havia tristeza na voz de Gaara, não iria mentir estava adorando a presença dos dois irmãos em sua vida, sempre gostara de crianças e desejara muito ter filhos. Seus irmãos eram casados, tinham filhos. Kankuro tinha três filhos e a esposa estava grávida pela quarta vez. Temari também tinha três crianças. Era divertido reunir a família toda, principalmente nas festas de fim de ano.

-Gaara, não podemos abandonar essas crianças. Eles não podem voltar para as ruas.

-E não voltarão, Ino. Não iremos abandoná-los, porém não podemos decidir nada prematuramente. – A forma como ele diz isso chama a atenção de Ino. – Você também tem pensado o mesmo que eu?

-Sobre ficar com eles em definitivo?

-Sim, isso mesmo. – Ele desvia o olhar para a janela sobre a pia, tinha começado a nevar, teriam um Natal com neve naquele ano. Ele podia imaginar seus sobrinhos patinando no gelo que se formava no lago da propriedade dos avôs. Também podia ver Elena se divertindo ali, enquanto Gabriel ficava sentado perto da lareira sendo paparicado por Karura, mãe de Gaara.

-Ino, sabe que não devemos nos precipitar. Vamos esperar para ver o que vai acontecer.

-O que vai acontecer é que essas crianças nunca terão um lar estável. – Ela diz triste. –Sabe o que Elena pediu para o Papai Noel no shopping? – Ele fica em silêncio e ela continua. –Ela pediu uma casa onde ela e Gabriel possam ficar.

-Ela sabe que este arranjo é provisório?

-Sim, sabe.

-Certo, vamos deixar assim, por enquanto. Não podemos tomar uma decisão tão importante de forma leviana, isso seria para sempre. - Ino concorda e Gaara a beija. – Eu te amo muito.

-Eu também te amo, Gaara. Você é um homem maravilhoso. Elena te acha lindo

– Preciso levar essa garota ao oftalmologista. – Ambos riem e se beijam novamente. Depois voltam abraçados para sala onde encontram as duas crianças sentadas juntas, vendo TV. –Quem quer pipoca? –Gaara pergunta surpreendendo Ino. Elena corre para perto dele. –Eu ajudo, tio Gaara.

-Então venha, mas você ficará longe do fogão. – Ele pega a mão da menina e volta para a cozinha. Sorrindo, Ino senta ao lado de Gabriel que se encosta nela, sem desviar a atenção do desenho. Fazia aquilo como se fosse algo natural. Ino não pode deixar de pensar que eles pareciam uma família. Pareciam que conviviam á anos e não á apenas cinco dias. Acaricia os cabelos escuros do menino, enquanto ouvia as risadas de Gaara e Elena vindas da cozinha. Aquilo era exatamente o que ela e o ruivo desejavam desde que se casaram; um lar cheio de risadas infantis e carinho. Ela decide que não importava o que acontecesse, aquelas crianças não sairiam dali.


End file.
